


Wicked Games

by alifeofourown



Series: Random Shuffle Drabbles of Insanity [4]
Category: Miley Cyrus (Musician), One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeofourown/pseuds/alifeofourown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bring the drugs, baby. I can bring my pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a bunch of drabbles that I wrote using a randomiser to put together the pairings and the wonderful ability of shuffling songs on iTunes. You have been warned.

                Zayn hadn’t really been expecting much when he started working as a songwriter for The Weeknd. The lyrics so far had all been about Liam and that wasn’t something that he really wanted to focus on, so now he was looking for some sort of new experience to write about.

                So when he bumped into Miley at the studio, (was she still doing music?) Zayn knew that this was the opportunity that he’d been looking for. “Hey,” he said as he grinned at her, his plans for the night already set in place even if she didn’t say yes. “Want to get away?” Her smile was enough for him to whisk her away, dragging her off to a small, private party that he knew was enough to get them lost for the night.

                He passed her a joint and they danced together, her body pressed against his without hesitation, their lips meshed together as they danced with the devil, losing all their inhibitions to that night. Somewhere during the night they got so fucked up and she danced for him, danced to him and danced on him. They wound up in a bedroom, her pressed beneath him, clothes long shed and he listened to her soft, breathless gasps and tried to pretend that they weren’t hers. That they were Liam’s.

                She moaned his name and he could feel how wrong this was, that he was screwing someone else and pretending that it was the only person in his life that would never love him back. Zayn didn’t care though. He couldn’t find it in himself to care because she was giving him what he needed. It was a new experience (albeit one that he’d gone with many times before) and when his lips breathed out Liam’s name, Miley didn’t say anything about it.

                Eventually she fell asleep in his arms and he smoked the last of his pack of cigarettes that he’d bought that day, each breath of smoke leaving with Liam’s name tangled in it. It wasn’t a new experience, but it allowed him to forget how fucked he was in the first place.

                At least for tonight.


End file.
